what a life
by ThisIsHollyx
Summary: troys a laker , gabis a teacher troys ready to pop the question and gabi wants a family.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-I don't own high school musical**

"Come on guys calm down" Gabriella called over the crowd.

Gabi had left her planners at home and troy had brought them in for her – she had been dating troy for seven years and he was preparing to pop the question, you probably ask why it caused so much commotion, well troy was on the red hawks –also known as playmaker.

The kids were gasping in awe; it was like he was Santa. Gabi walked up to him and took the folders before kissing troy on the cheek.

"Miss montez – how do you know troy Bolton" the kids were still staring at troy …. And it was starting to creep him out a bit.

"Troy is my boyfriend" the kids could not believe that the same teacher who had to give them homework – was DATING TROY BOLTON!

Gabi then had the idea of a lifetime

"you know….troy marks your homework" all the children gasped ,they now had to make sure they worked extra hard on homework from now on.

"uncle troy my dad says you have to see him in the gym" alex danforth called out- since troy was so close to his dad Chad, troy was his first godfather , just like Gabriella was his first godmother"

"right I best go see mr danforth,before he gives me a detention "troy joked and troy started walking to the door.

"uncle troy aren't you going to give aunt gabi a kiss before you go – you usally do" alex called out with the same cheeky grin he had inherited from his dad , by just looking at him you could tell alex was chads son.

Troy walked over to gabby and kissed her head- if she kissed his lips it would probably turn into a mini –makeout session, and he really didn't want the parents complaining he winked at gabi and headed for the door.

"bye guys" he said before heading to the door.

After interrupting Gabi's class he decided to go hassle taylor who was teaching maths.troy knocked at the door .

"come in" troy chuckled and walked in …..and there came more gasps.

"mrs danforth ,ms montez sent me up here for being a naughty boy"

"troy..tut tut did you not kiss her for long enough"

troy nodded his head and the class laughed

"class talk amongst yourself whilst I deal with mr bolton"

"t-a-y……." he said in a whiney six year old way

"yes"

"I need you to help me with something"


	2. Chapter 2

Troy spent the next minute giving his ideas to Taylor who was listening to troy rabble, this meant one thing, and one thing only – he was nervous.

After troy had interrupted two classes he walked down home economic – knowing exactly what he would find.

He knocked on the door-and out came zeke wearing a chef's hat with lots of kids noising at the door to see who there teacher was talking too.

Zeke walked in the classroom where there were 10 a-grade students learning to cook his famous crème Brule.

"Hey man"

"Hey troy"

Troy took the cupcake that zeke had just made and popped in his mouth.

"Zeke...his.is...Rewly hot" (you know how you talk when your mouth is full)

The class was laughing at troy who was fanning his mouth. Then havoc came ….the fire bell rang.

"Everybody out"

Troy guided all the kids out while zeke was turning the gas off; gabby was trying to calm down her class.

They all hurried outside and troy started to do there register while the paparazzi were having a field day watching the laker help the children, he went over to gabby who was taking the register.

"David, tommy, jess, Alex….Alex"

She ran down the line where there was no Alex, the fire people weren't there yet so troy ran into the building to try and find Alex

"Daddy, daddy" Alex was calling out he didn't know that Chad had already exited the building, troy scooped up the crying child (he's only four) and ran out the building coughing where everybody cheered when he came out.

"Troy, over here" the paparazzi cheered, troy ran over to Chad and Taylor who were crying-since Gabi had told them that Alex was missing.

"Alex...You...Scared...the...Life...out...of...us" Taylor said sobbing; she took Alex out of Troy's and squeezed him really hard.

"Tay. I know you missed him but he needs to breathe" Taylor let go off him

"Momma can I go see aunt Gabi?"

"Sure al but tell her to go to uncle troy"

"Ok bye momma"

All walked over to his class where Gabi was crying and some of the girls were comforting her.

"hey gabs" Gabi looked up to the cheesy Dan forth grin – the one that used to stop Taylor being mad with him and the same one he had after Taylor agreed to go out with him those long 7 years back.

"Alex...danforth...don't...ever…do…that again"

"Sorry gabster"

"Its Miss montez to you"

Gabby walked off and Alex whispered to himself

"Soon to be Bolton".


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since the fire Troy woke up the next morning with a cracking headache-he had been followed by papparazzi all day and was starting to get really frustrated by them.

"troy" gabi whispered she approached the bed and climbed next to him.

"how are you feelin?" she whispered so she would'nt make his headache any worse.

"im gonna call coach and tell him I'm sick" he tried to get up but gabi pushed him back down .

"no,I'm gonna ring coach-you are staying in bed"

"gotta love gabi" he said before falling into a peaceful sleep of him and gabi's future.

Gabi woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom to throw –up she was about to be sick when she felt two storng but gentle arms wrapped around her.

"you really should see a doctor"

"I know I will"

she smiled ,she knew what was wrong with her-but she didn't want to worry him .

"troy can we go out today?"

"will you be ok"

"yeah,I'll be fine"

gabi spent the next hour getting ready she grabbed her purse and put something in it before walking out to meet troy .

the ride to the café was quiet , he turned into baylors palace – it was owned by the evans and zeke cooked there on the weekends and after school.they walked into the resterant where the whole gang was there with ms montez (gabis mum) and troys parents.

"gabs what is going on"

gabi sat at the table and the gang spent the next hour talking.

"so gabs what is the big news?"

Troy looked at gabi –nobody had told him that's the reason why they were there .

"im pregnant"

"WHAT" everybody shouted,but the girls all went hugging gabbi and the boys were giving troy man hugs and shaking his hand.after it had cleared and the danforths had gone home to put alex to bed it was just gabby,ms montez,troy and his parents.

"I can't believe my babys having her own baby,I remember when you used to play with your dollys and pram"

"mum stop embarresing me"

"I'm gonna be a grandma"mrs Bolton had a big smile on her face and mr Bolton looked more happy than everybody else since the callbacks he had grown to gabi like a second daughter and had understood how much they cared about eachother.

"oh no" everybodys head whipped round to troy.

"what do you mean oh no"

"the paparazzi are going to have a field day- I'm gonna hire you a body guard.

"just like high school" she remembered from when they were seniors the captin of the football team called brad used to bully gabi and troy made sure the baskeball team was there and had asked the cheerleaders to keep an eye out for gabi – and ofcourse they did to keep troy and their boyfriends happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabi woke – up the next day with the same usual routine, get up, peck troy on the cheek and run to the bathroom to throw-up. Troy as always followed Gabi and cradled her until she had finished.

"I hate you"

"Why" troy said while trying not to laugh

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be pregnant"

Troy could not hold it in any longer and chuckled at Gabi he headed out but stuck his head round the door.

"Takes two to tango baby"

Gabi groaned as she threw up again then made her way back to the bedroom.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_That does not bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out…_

Right now when troy was getting good sleep Gabi's phone just had to ring it had some radar when troy was happy and peaceful to ring.

"g….a…b….i…pick…up….the…damn…phone"

Gabi turned over looked at the screen and pressed answer.

"shar what do you want a 4'o clock in the bloody morning"

"what my clock says its 11'o clock- i've been awake for hours"

"call me when your clock says its 6'oclock"

"soz gabs bye"

Gabi groaned and went back to sleep.

She woke up next to the smell of pancakes she walked downstairs quietly so troy would not know she was there and was listening to him sing you are the music in me – he was dancing around the kitchen-collecting stuff from cupboards. Gabi picked up the chocolate sauce up that troy had just put down and climbed on a chair .it squeaked as troy turned around to see what was going on when he felt a heavy dark liquid down his shoulder, and Gabi there holding the tube. troy backed out with his hands behind his back and carefully picked up the tube of syrup behind him. he stretched his hands out to squirt her bye now they were covered in all sorts of sticky sources, and the kitchen and living room where the fight had taken place, was all messy. Gabi vowed to clean it up later. after all, it is not, everyday you have syrup and source fight with your Lakers boyfriend is it.

They were laughing when a loud chime went through the mansion. Morris troy's butler went and answered the door it was troy's parents and Gabi's mother ,their faces full of confusion to why their children were looking like they had just stepped out a rainbow.ms Montez was the first one to recover from being speechless.

"Gabriella Marie, troy Joshua why are you covered in …eh...stuff"

Gabi and troy looked at each other.

"sauce fight"

Troy went to put his arm around Gabi but Gabi got him first.

"Gabi i'm gonna get you now!"

Troy was chasing Gabi around the large mansion while their parents were watching them. It was as if they were kids all over again.

**Bye the way the song is Cascada what hurts the most – I love that song, sorry its late I have just come back from holiday.**


	5. Chapter 5

"2x24, 3x39"

Gabi chanted along with her class except half the class was laughing at troy who was hiding behind Gabi just through the glass of the see-through door, she started to turn around so troy ducked down he couldn't let his plan fail it had to be perfect.

she turned back and he got back up he was doing bunny ears behind her back and pulling faces at her, he reached out of his pocket and pulled out something, he walked into the classroom holding a bunch of papers he slipped the object between the papers. Alex was in on the plan and knew his part.

"Uncy troy!" he shouted and went to cling onto troy is legs, troy pretended to lose balance and threw the papers on the floor.

Gabby was down when she spotted a shiny object from the corner of her eye troy smiled when he knew she had noticed it – there was no turning back now.

"what the.." she put the ring on her palm and noticed troy was kneeling in front of her all the kids knew what had happened and they all started whispering.

"Gabi I always thought basketball was my life till you came in and now I would rather sing with you any day of the week than play basketball you make me see the light when i'm in the shadows. Gabriella Marie Montez will you marry me?"

Gabi could not speak properly her throat was clogged up with tears the day she had waited for had finally come.

"Yes troy Joshua Bolton I will marry you"

Gabi and troy kissed and Taylor and Chad , along with zeke,kelsi , sharpay and Ryan were all standing at the door .all the kids were shouting and Chad walked over to the laptop and put a disc in.

"I have a lil celebration video"

Chad put the video on ,there were pictures from the new year book all the kids had to sign before they left, there was Gabi in the decathlon .there was troy in the championship then an all to familiar video came on of troy and Gabriella singing breaking free . Then a black picture appeared on the screen troy had to rub his eyes to make sure he was not seeing thing.

On the screen was a picture of troy's and Gabi child with a pink word art banner saying 'it's a girl'.

Troy ran up to Gabi and spans her around.

"Were having a little girl," he whispered

She looked deep into the blue.

He looked deep into the chocolate.

Then they kissed with all the passion they could contain.

Gabi was laying in bed that night thinking about the day when troy walked in his boxers and t –shirt ready for bed.

That night ….well lets just say it involved the two of them and a whole lot of love …something not meant for Disney.

**Yay!!!!! There getting married**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabi was watching how well her fiancé and her parents got on- she was still carrying on cleaning, she was thinking about the baby when she realised.

"Oh shit!"

"Gabriella Marie Montez "

"Sorry, excuse my German."

Troy looked at her weirdly

"What... I didn't do French I did German"

"Well duh – you're the one who had to give me tutoring lessons, because I was distracted by you in class!

"I did not distract you – it's a wonder how you stayed in top group."

"What's wrong anyway, you barely ever swear?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow you comin?"

He smiled and looked at his parents and Mrs. Montez who were all beaming.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Gabi smiled knowingly she thought how a good dad troy would make – whenever he stopped at their house and her cousins were round he'd make time to play basketball with the boys with Gabi joining in occasionally. And Barbie or dress-up with the girls. They would all laugh when troy was finished wearing bright red lipstick and dark red, natural-it was not the girls who put the blusher on, it was the colour of his face after being the guinea pig.

Gabi lay her head on his chest where she felt so comfortable she dozed off with everybody looking at her.

"Looks like Gabi's had a hard day" Ms Montez said looking at the adorable interaction of her daughter and future son in law. troy picked up Gabi and carried her to their room, Mrs. Bolton followed her son and watched as troy pulled back the covers to tuck Gabi inside and put them back, he kissed her forehead and turned off the light.

Same normal procedure for gabs , wake-up, get-up, throw-up, eat-up and then throw-up some more. She hated the sickness but just thought about the bungle of joy they would have in a mere 8 and a half months.

"Hello Gabriella hey gabs."

"Hey Chad, hey Taylor"

"Ooh, morning sickness nasty – took me a whole semester to get rid of that"

Taylor handed Gabi a cloth and they walked towards the kitchen where troy was baking (know it sounds girly –but men have equal rights as women…..girls just do it better).

"Gee thanks tay"

"No problemo"

Chad walked over to the cakes troy had just made and threw one at Taylor ignoring Gabi, and took one for him.

"Hey- I just made that"

Gabi walked up to troy to look him in the eye.

"Troy what's wrong?"

"What – nothings wrong"

"Yea right something's bothering you –you always bake when something's wrong"

"I do not-"

Gabi cut him off

"when we got called to the call backs you made brownies, when you had your second championship you made flapjack the night you asked me to marry you made chocolate fudge cake…which I must admit came very handy later"

"Yuck" that last comment, put Taylor off her cupcake, Chad looked very confused

"I don't get it"

Taylor went and whispered in his ear.

"Oh…..uugh"

And so they all laughed at Chad…poor Chad.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy and gabi walked to the clinic where she had her check-ups(a

Troy and Gabi walked to the clinic where she had her check-ups (a.n I have never had a baby so I'm not an expert on this sorta stuff)

"Everybody's staring at us"

"Well duh troy incase you haven't noticed you're a celebrity"

"Oh yea, oops"

they carried on walking and got registered, and went to sit down, talking quietly about their day and thing that were going on in the news Gabi picked up a loose magazine that was lying on the side table and her eyes widened at the sight but then softened when she saw the picture the headline was 'is playmaker a player?' she looked at the picture of them hugging-it's a hug for cry in out loud, its not like their kissing.

Troy was walking back with a cappuccino for him and hot coco for Gabi and the baby (an I know babies can't drink but it's like in her tummy….you know) when he saw Gabi reading a magazine he could just make out the troy Bolton and cheat

'Looks like I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight' he thought as he walked down the corridor not taking his eyes off her.

"Hey" he said casually acting unaware"

"Troy how could you cheat on me"

"I would never cheat on you Gabi – you know that"

"The magazine says you did"

"You know not to believe the paparazzi"

Gabi burst out laughing

"It's alright troy – it's only shar"

"Oh – who would want to go out with the ice princess?"

"Hey I resent that"

"Huh?"

They turned round to see sharpay with a stern look on her face.troy was caught

"Ahh...shar.i...was...just…" Gabi cut him off

"What are you doing here" Gabi asked

"Well what do you usually do at the hospital…see a doctor"

"But. This is a maternity ward"

"Gabi lets explain what happens in the maternity department people who are pregnant come and see doctors"

"But ...omg shar are you pregnant?"

Sharpey nodded her head

"How long?"

"2 months"

"Your due date should be near mine"

"Ooh joint birthday parties"

Troy was starting to get a bit bored with his fiancé and friend talking about things that wouldn't be happening for a few years at the least.

"Gabriella montez" the doctor called

Gabriella and troy walked in Gabriella standing behind her protectively they said good bye to sharpey and went andd sat down with the doctor.

"hello troy,hello Gabriella how are you today?"

""we're good thanks"

"good- lie back Gabi this might be cold"

Gabi lay back and the doctor but the gel on her stomach

troy gleed proudly seeing his daughter on the screen, they got up and left but not before signing a picture for the staff.

Then they headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

An I been really busy lately blame pippo princess it's all her fault hehehhe!-my e-mail thing is not working stupid embc has stopped working and I don't know when it will be up again. soz oh I have benn planning my birthday party lately so I have not been updating much hope you enjoy this chap this is sorta associated with the last chapter.

1 month later 

Gabi was sitting in her classroom marking papers while the kids were playing outside; she heard a knock and turned round to see her fiancé waiting at the door.

"Hey gabs how are you and my daughter doing on this fine day?"

She smiled, got up from her desk and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her neck into his strong muscled chest while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Somebody's a little happy today aren't they?"

She asked with a smile tugging at her lips

"Well I have a beautiful fiancé and a baby on the way-what's not to be happy about"

"Speaking of babies we need to come up with names"

she pulled away from troy and opened her cabinet door and pulled out a thick book full of baby names there was a stick it note half way through the book, she opened the book to that page where it was listed girl names –

"so far the ones I like are Natalia , ellie ,Evelyn(eva-lyn) , hollie ,emily,sophia ,sophie ,jessica, paige,René oh I like annaliese ,rose ."

"I like all of those"

he sent her a smile that made her want to go to heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

An oh shocker there so sharpays pregnant – will Gabi tell everybody or will she keep it a secret.

**_16th march 2014_**

She walked into the room to see everybody staring at her

"gabs are you alright" Zeke asked

she pulled sharpay up from the couch and led her to the kitchen

"shar… have you told zeke that you are pregnant"

sharpay looked at Gabi and shook her head and tears starting to flow freely from her eyes.

"sharpay Jessica Evans ,why are you crying?"

"well what if Zeke doesn't want a baby and he leaves me and then...then..then i have to live in the gutter"

Gabi giggled slightly

"shar i bet Zeke is thrilled , and you will never live in the gutter -your an Evans for crying out loud"

she started to smile a bit

"thanks Gabi-your my best friend except Ryan but this topic would be quite hard to talk about with a brother,besides i need someone with experience".

they walked back in the room to see the guys looking at them strangely but the girls just shook it off 10 minutes later troy and Gabriella left,the only baby to be mentioned was 'baby troyella'.

**_19Th April 2014 aka Gabi's birthday_**

troy opened his wardrobe carefully so not to disturb the petite Latina brunette who was fast asleep. he pulled out four little boxes which were each delicately wrapped up he laid them on the bed.

"Gabi...brie..ella wake up honey"

she stirred round and her long dark eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes to reveal her chocolate eyes

"morning troy"

she got up to peck his lips softly as the packages on the bed rustled

"happy birthday gabs"

she picked up the boxes and put them on her lap,and started to open them one by one

the first one was a photo frame saying 'mummy' with a picture of the latest scan , the second was Gabriella's favourite perfume ,with love by hilary duff(my favorite),a new charm for her ever growing charm bracelet .she opened the last package to see a circle Tiffany necklace with a large diamond in the middle,it caught her breath.

"oh troy...this is ...wow"

he put his arm round her they sat there contently for a little while then they got ready for their day.


	10. Chapter 10

**_hey me and loz(pippo) might get an account together to do co-writes_**

quite a few months later...

Gabi and troy were sleeping peacefully on the bed when loud clipping sounds came from the landing outside the room- but since they were both deep sleepers they didn't hear them-that was till the person jumped on the bed.

"GABBBIIIII!!"

"bloody hell shar it's 9.30 why the hell are you so happy at this time?"

"well...i had a goodnight with zeke,pancakes for breakfast and today i am shopping with my BF!!"

"eeewwww.i really don't need to know about your sex life"

she shrugged got off the bed and pulled a 8 month pregnant Gabriella,her morning sickness had finished two weeks ago so she was a bit happier.

**_2 hours later..._**

they were walking around Albuquerque mall after stopping for lattes at Starbucks-now it was time for some real shopping.

they were walking around all the designer stores mainly Roxy(tiggis idea) looking for this summers latest bikinis - truthfully Gabriella preferred the ones from walmart but with shopping with sharpay it had to be designer...walmart was out of the question.

16 bikinis later sharpey had picked 5 and Gabi had just one-it wasn't easy being pregnant.after paying they walked to the one store where Gabi thought she was in charge ,but she was wrong.

sharpay was throwing tones of maternity clothes in the basket of all different sizes for now and later-with troy and chad being with the lakers for the week and sharpay and gabi were coming for good luck.so that meant some serious shopping.

**_1 month later at the staples centre..._**

Taylor and Gabi sat on the sidelines the game had just start and they were eating hot dogs but sharpay was eating a famous salad- since troy and chad were friends with Zeke he had his own food stand and made a alternative choice with posh meals and also hamburgers and hot dogs,his salad was called ice queen and sharpay had yet to figure out why.

"guys why's the salad called ice queen?"

Taylor looked at Gabi and then back at sharpey

"ah..erm..eh..hey the guys are coming out"

they all looked at team who were coming out - chad looked at Taylor and mouthed 'i love you' and she mouthed it back- while troy winked at Gabi and gave his 100 Wat smile the type that makes your heart melt.

they all watched the first half and the crowd were cheering louder and louder each time chad and troy made a shot.at the end of the game the girls all excluding Gabriella went down to congratulate the guys and troy usually went up to talk to Gabriella but he was discussing scones and scones(you know when you pronounce it)with one of the guys on the team.

**_in the camera room_**

"hey whats wrong with Gabriella Bolton"

"omg...she's in labor"

"what-oh god"

he leaned back and accidental switched the camera to sidelines.

back on court while they were all cheering, Taylor glanced up and saw the screen

"TROY!"

troy looked up to where Taylor was pointing

"OH CRAP"

and so they all ran up to Gabi ...


	11. Chapter 11

ha have you seen hsm3 on extra its under

extra secrets high school musical 3 senior year

it so funny it goes something like this

Vanessa- I'm quite flattered ha ha

interviewer(to Zac)-were you like oh my god i don't want anyone looking at her like that ,that's my girl

zac-i'm proud she deserves it

Vanessa- hey well he's got girls screaming for him too so i guess I'm not the only one (she looks really funny)

sorry i just had to put it its such a nice change from CNN and BBC news


	12. Chapter 12

"Gabi are you alright?"

Taylor asked,Gabriella scrunched her face up

"I'm fine Taylor,just fine I'm only in labour I'm fine and dandy-WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

she said sarcastically

"sorry Taylor stupid hormones"

troy ran up to the stands

"let's go people"

they all ran out and got in the cars,Gabriella,troy,Troy's mum and Gabi's mum in Troy's car and the rest piled up in the gangs car,and they set off to the hospital.

1 hour later...

they were all stuck in a traffic jam and Gabriella was closer to giving birth-troy looked out the window the Que was really long,the mothers were worrying and Gabi was getting restless.troy looked behind him to his mom and Gabi.

"troy are we nearly there yet?" Gabi asked while she had another contraction,troy looked at Gabi then at the Que then at Gabi again.

"mum you drive my car -i'm gonna run gabi to the hospital,she needs help"

Troy's mum nodded,he got out and his mum went into the driving seat.troy picked Gabi up and brought her out of the car,while Mrs montez shut the door behind them.

troy ran down the pavement receiving funny looks from the people in the cars they were passing-but most had been watching the game. he continued running till he got to the street where the hospital was he ran in out of breath he put Gabi on the chair and walked to the reception.

"excuse me...my wifes in labour"

the receptionist looked at Gabi on the chair and seemed concerned.

"how long ago did her water brake"

"erm...about two hours ago?"

he asked like it was a question.

the receptionist called a nurse who was passing by.

"right sir you need to sign these papers"

troy nodded and started to fill out the papers she had gave him,he passed the papers and the pen back to her then he followed Gabi who was in a wheelchair.

Troy's mum and Gabi's mum ran into the room followed by the gang.

troy put a finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet,he got up and walked over to them.

"the nurses gave her an epidural-she's just fallen asleep"

they nodded and went and sat out in the waiting room waiting for Gabi to wake up.

16 cups of coffee,5 cups of tea and 17 brownies later...

"troy"

a groggy Gabriella called,troy got up and held her hand

"hey how ya feeling?" he asked quietly so not to wake Taylor,Alex or sharpay.

"fine" she said sarcastically

he glared at her

"Gabi i can read you like a book"

"fine i feel like absolute shit"

he chuckled when a doctor walked into the room

"hello Gabriella how are you today?"

"fine thankyou doc'"

"oh yea your nice to her" troy mumbled trying not to let the doctor or Gabriella hear.

"she has the drugs" she hissed back

Gabi put the nice kind face back on

"how long do i have left?" Gabriella asked

"well your 10 centimetres dialated,so we'll start getting you ready to go to delivery-if Mr Bolton would like to go get scrubbed up"

troy kissed Gabi's head,the nurses started to prep Gabriella.troy followed the doctor out and got his scrubs on then went to the delivery room he was scared stiff 'what if the baby's ill?" his mind was racing.he walked into the room to see Gabriella talking to the midwife.she took one look at troy and burst out laughing.

"troy why are you in pink scrubs"

troy shrugged

"it was either looking like a raspberry or looking like an orange"

Gabi looked quite amused.

"they were orange scrubs"

he shuddered at the thought.

"are you ready to welcome baby Bolton?"the doctor asked her

"definitely"

"alright when i say you need to push and troy you need to count back from ten okay"

they both nodded and troy took her hand in his

"right -now"

Gabi pushed

"come on Gabi 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

gabi took a deep breath

"great job Gabriella another time i can start to see the baby's head"

Gabi pushed again.

"we got a little girl"

the doctor passed the baby to the nurse

"right once again and the we can welcome the second Bolton baby to the world"

"second baby" troy and Gabriella said at the same time,Gabi groaned and went back into position again .3 pushes late the second baby was born,but unlike when the first baby came out,no cries were heard...

* * *

oh no what's wrong with baby bolton2,god that was a long chapter,i won't be updating dci today because i was really ill last night also i just fixed the whole story of what a life,i read them altogether and realised they didn't make sense-I'm not sure if it worked though.also if you have read my story dci adoption then you will know that i need a person to be tippy too,it can't be sharpay,Ryan or any of the gang i will be posting it up soon.

see ya

hollsx

xmomoxashxzanessax226


	13. Chapter 13

hey...it's me...duh

I'm most likely going to update tomorrow but if i do this,dci adoption or a new one shot I've written i dunno-no promises though,they're really big words

i have had some guesses,i was tormenting XxlollipopxX but then she guessed.

BTW THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SITE IS UP ON DISNEY AND THE BEST WEBSITE FOR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 I HAVE FOUND IS HSM3BLOGNEWS OR SUMMIT LIKE THAT...BACK TO THE STORY...

* * *

The next few moments were a blur for troy,doctors wee running in and out of the room and gabriella was sat with tears in her eyes clinging on for dear life on troy.

"troy where are they taking my baby?"

her voice was almost a high whisper and she was still tired and sore from labour,troy sat there rubbing her back with his eyes glistening with water as he tried to hold back the tears.

_back in the waiting room..._

_there were now 22 cups of coffee,13 cups of tea and 26 brownies later,the parents of both troy and Gabriella,Taylor,chad,Ryan and sharpay were all waiting for news...it had been almost silent the last hour apart from the doctors coming in and out the unit had gone quiet._

_didddlledde,didddlledde,didddlledde,der(you know that really annoying phone tone"_

_ms montez looked at her phone her face paled and her eyes fixed on the screen_

_"i have to take this she walked off"_

_with ms montez..._

"hola es este maria montez"

"si"

"hola éste es coasti de Adrianna de las palmas que tengo cierta información sobre su hija puede el calli may montez"

"es ella aprueba"

"i' m apesadumbrado de informarle que el montez de la falta murió hace algunas horas"

miss montez started to cry

"enviaremos los detalles por correo adiós"

miss montez wiped her tears away she tried to stop crying and went back in the waiting room,lucille got up and put her hand on maria's back

"are you alright?"

ms montez just nodded and sat there in silence-until troy,walked in her walked over to his mum and collapsed in her arms.

"what happened troy is the baby alright ?"

"i don't know they took the second one out and they were shouting all these things-i was trying to be strong for Gabi."

"ssh let it all out troy"

and he did just that

"Gabi was asking for all of you"

they started walking into the room but stopped just before he entered the room all the others were all following him behind bumped into him

"whoa,whoa,woah hold on a second-second baby?"

troy nodded slid past him into Gabriella's bed holding onto a little pink bundle,she looked over at troy and the others when she heard noise she looked at the door and smiled weakly then looked at the baby.

they walked over to the bed and they all started talking troy and Gabriella knew they could always rely on her friends to make them feel better-but Gabriella noticed something was wrong.

"mom what's wrong?"

"oh it's er nothing...yea...nothing"

"mom please tell me"

maria sighed

"honey Calli died this morning"

Gabriella broke down and troy held her-he was the only one who knew about Calli-she was the only one who he told.

knock knock...

the doctor walked in holding a little white bundle the baby in that a little smaller than the first he smiled and passed Gabriella the sleeping baby

"she's going to be fine"

the little baby revealed her dark brown eyes and held Troy's finger as he stroked her cheek,she had tinted skin and dark brown hair.

"so...what's there names"

sharpay asked sitting on the edge of the seat,Gabriella nodded to troy he picked up the first baby

"this is Jessica may Bolton"

maria gasped

and troy swapped babies with Gabriella

"and this is Eleanor may Bolton"

troy looked down at gabriella the love and pride showing in there eyes as they turned a deep blue-they had a new challenge to face together ,parent hood.

the end...for now...

* * *

OK i just decided to end the story there but i think i'm going to be doing a sequel it will be when the twins go home,you will find out all about Callie then

toodles!

translations

hello is this maria montez

yes

i am Adrianna from palm Homes i have some information about your daughter Calli may montez

is she ok

I'm sorry to inform you miss montez died a few hours ago

we will send the details by post,goodbye

i don't think this will be very good translations i used a translater but it is not very reliable

love hollsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xmomoxashxzanessax226

p.s thank you for the support in this story


End file.
